Changes
by SkittlesAreAwesome
Summary: So, my first go at fanfic  Summary: To say Ginny Weasley had changed, would be a bit of an understatement...  *rated for possible swearing in later chapters* *will become romance/humor at some point* Disclaimer: I dont own this! JK rowling does!
1. Prologue

A/N - okay, my first go at fanfiction. This is just the first chappy, it will get better and will eventually become Draco/Ginny. Just a bit of an idea, talked through with my friend for a hour tonight. I may just start the next one now..

* * *

><p>Ginevra Weasley was no longer the Gryffindor Princess. She was no longer thought of as 'sweet' or 'innocent'. Oh, Ginny Weasley was far from it.<p>

Ginny had, straight out of Hogwarts, created a partnership with _Pansy Parkinson _of all people, and they had become the world's first wizarding interior designers. This meant that Ginny and Pansy together were the WWM (Wizarding Woman's Magazine)'s Richest Woman.

Ginny's wealth was not the only thing that had changed. Gone were the second hand clothes and too-bright ginger hair. In their place were designer clothes and hair the perfect shade of auburn, shot through with pure scarlet. Ginny's clothes were dark, and fit her perfectly. She had also acquired some other… **modifications**. That is, Ginny had gotten a lot of piercings, most of which her mother disapproved of. Now having eight ear piercings, a belly bar, an eyebrow bar, a nose piercing and a lip piercing (which made Molly Weasley faint when she saw it) 'ruining' her body, as her family said. Not that Ginny cared.

"Ginny's changed since school", people would whisper.

Bit of an under statement.

* * *

><p>AN - sooo its very short, i'll try to get it longer next time! Based on my drawing on deviantART, check it out in my profile beccazabini and search ginny is a goth? in my gallery :) xxx

Please R&R, don't be too mean cos it's only my first go, if people like it then i might make it a very long fic, but who knows?

See you guyss,

Becca xxxx


	2. That Letter

A/N - so a bit longer this time! There's quite a few inside jokes between me and my friends here, but you should still find them okay! Hope so anyways!

* * *

><p>Ginny glanced up from the paper she was doodling on. Heaving a sigh as she saw the ten or so owls carrying ridiculous amounts of letters, she muttered under her breath; swearing in Troll and Mermish. The first owl arrived, dropping its letters - Ginny's mumbling was cut off suddenly as she burst out laughing at the now familiar hand writing on the top letter. Stifling her giggles, Ginny ripped open the letter and sauntered over to Pansy's door. At top volume, Ginny began to read the letter:<p>

"Pansy, daaaarling, I really would think you would enjoy it if you met Blaise for dinner just the once. I mea…"

A pillow thrown at Ginny's head stopped her shouting.

"Oi, Mumbles! I've told you, when you see her letters, just FUCKING BURN THEM!", screeched Pansy from inside. Ginny scowled.

'_She knows I hate being called Mumbles!'_.

"But Pansy, daaaarling, its more fun this way!"

Pansy stomped out of her room in a huff. Blaise's mother had been trying to set Pansy and Blaise up for months, since she had met her when they were doing a job for her.

'_To be honest', _Ginny thought_, 'It wouldn't be so bad if Pansy wasn't dating Marcus Flint - and Blaise didn't, well, bat for the other team!'_

"Pan-Pan, do you want so breakfast?"

"Sure Gin, that's how you can make it up to me for waking me up with **that** letter!"

Ginny set about making toaster pancakes for herself and Pansy. Pansy flounced in to the kitchen, and spied Ginny's doodling paper on the table, next to her pancakes. Picking it up, she smiled at Ginny's hearts and spirals, around a large butterfly.

"Hey, Gin, is this the drawing for your tattoo?"

"What?", Ginny said absentmindedly.

"OI MUMBLES! Is this the drawing for your tattoo?"

Ginny jumped.

"Yes, it is PanCakes!" (A/N - this is Pansy's nickname, not Ginny telling Pansy to eat them! Just in case you were confused)

They were silent for a moment, then Pansy said,

"You nervous about it? It's your first tattoo isn't it?"

"Ummm, well, yeah…" _Apart from… well, nobody knows about that one…_

Finishing her pancakes, Pansy stood up.

"Well, I'm off to work then, lucky cow having the day off, aren't you?"

"I'll see you Pansy, I think I'm going to get that tattoo later, do you want to come with?"

"Maybe Mumbles, I'll see later, I might be meeting Marcus…" And, with a stupid grin on her face at the thought of Marcus, Pansy apparated to work.

Many people thought Ginny and Pansy's friendship strange, and found it stranger that Ginny had become friends with Blaise, Marcus and Daphne.

'_But, it was never really those four that I had a problem with, it was…' _Ginny thought, _'Draco Malfoy'_. Immediately pictures of white-blonde hair, pale, flawless skin and stormy grey eyes assaulted her mind.

'_Uuughhh, I hate him, with his arrogant ways, pointy face… gorgeousness, muscles… NO! STOP IT! YOU DO NOT LIKE HIM! YOU HATE HIM!'_

Ginny shook her head and mumbled to her self. Grabbing her paper, she carried on doodling, trying to decide what tattoo would most annoy her family but still appeal to her…

* * *

><p>AN - soo hope you like it! the mumbles thing is something between me and my friends (one of them's on this actually, gleek987, check her out? she helps me a lot!)

Theres a little button at the bottom that will make me very happy if you press it...

haha, see ya guys, starting next chappy tonight, you lucky people, i've been getting ideas all day! (comes from not listening in certain lessons... *cough* maths *cough* :L) Pleasepleaseplease R&R?

Becca xxxx

P.S. If you have any ideas where this could go, feel free to PM me or just mention them in your reviews? Thankyousomuch :) xxx


	3. Those Photos

A/N - bit random is this one! longer cos I got into it! :)

Just to say, misspotter94, i will be using your idea for the next chapter :) thanks for reviewing, and you gleek987! Enjoy xxx

* * *

><p>Ginny walked down Diagon Alley, heading straight for <span>Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream <span>Parlour. When she was seated outside, a Marshmallow and Chocolate Ripple sundae in front of her, Ginny took her pad and pencils out of her bag and began to sketch. Not five minutes later, she was interrupted.

"Well, Weaselette didn't expect to see you here", said a horrifyingly familiar voice, accompanied by the scraping of a chair.

Inwardly, Ginny groaned.

'_Nononono, anyone but him!' _

Ginny's worst fears came true when she looked up - and found her self staring into ice grey eyes.

"Oh, its **you**", Ginny said with distaste.

"**Weaselette!** That's no way to speak to anyone, never mind a **Malfoy**, for God's sakes!" the aforementioned Malfoy said.

'_Uuuuggghhh'_

Ginny mumbled under her breath, then started sketching again. Suddenly, her paper disappeared. Ginny frowned, then looked up at the culprit.

"For fuck's sake Mal-**Ferret**, give the bloody paper back and **ask **next time!". Draco pouted.

"I only wanted to see what you were drawing Ginny!"

Ginny growled and made as if to rip the paper from Malfoy. Then she froze.

"Did you just call me Ginny?"

The Daily Prophet's best photographer was getting on her nerves

"Yes, I did, and, if I may ask, why are you sketching a key?" Draco asked, unphased.

"Ummm… tattoo idea…" Ginny mumbled, staring at the table.

"Oh, is it? I think it will look good with the rose on your hip" Draco said pleasantly. Ginny looked up, shocked.

"How do you know about that" she hissed.

Draco glanced around them, and seeing a gathering crowd of people eager to see why the Wizarding world's most eligible bachelor was sitting with the Wizarding world's richest witch.

"Can we discuss this somewhere else?" he whispered.

"Fine, my flat." Ginny said in an undertone.

"But you **are **telling me how you know!" she added with vehemence.

'_The Wizarding world's sweetheart's showing her claws' _Draco thought

'_And I've got a feeling I'm going to get scratched…'_

* * *

><p>After Ginny had practically dragged him down the street and to her flat, Draco was wondering if owning up was that good of an idea after all. But, Ginny wouldn't let him go without an explanation - so, he supposed it may as well be the truth.<p>

Ginny unlocked the door to her flat, mumbling under her breath. She grabbed Draco and pushed him backwards onto the sofa.

"Right" she growled in a low, dangerous voice "You are going to tell me - **quickly **- how you know about that tattoo".

Draco visibly gulped.

"Well, ummm…err, I-I…" Wait, what was he doing? Malfoys don't stutter! _'Right, Draco, calm down and tell her!"_

"Right, well, do you remember when those pictures came out about you?"

Ginny frowned, thinking. _'Doesn't he know there are lots of pic-_ _Oh. My. God!'_

"What about **those **photos?" Ginny snarled.

"Umm… well, that was me." Draco stopped, waiting to be slapped and shouted at.

"Go on" Ginny said, looking and sounding too calm for Draco's liking.

"And, there was, there were some other photos the Prophet don't know about…"

"So, Draco, you are telling me that it is your fault that my career was nearly ruined, and there are MORE PHOTOS, THAT YOU HAVE KEPT!" Ginny lost her cool persona for a moment, "But, what I don't understand is what this has to do with ho- **you didn't**"

"Umm, yes I did…"

"SO YOU HAVE FUCKING NAKED PHOTOS OF ME?"

"Yes, yes I do" Draco smirked as Ginny's face flushed with anger.

"YOU **BASTARD**!"

The last thing Draco saw before his vision went black was Ginny whipping out her wand…

* * *

><p>AN - well, hope you like it, i have an idea for an ending already, but i don't know if it will make sense... ill just go with it! a couple more chapters to go, and i might have an idea or two for oneshots...

Please R&R, whether you like it or not, you will help me make it better!

Thanyousomuch!

From

Becca xxxx

(btw, did the mysterious thing work out? not too sure but oh well, life goes on as I am fond of saying)

P.S - shes getting a tattoo next chappy, and we shall meet the Weasleys! I might even start it tonight :)

Pleasepleasepleaseplease review? xxx thankyou xxx


	4. This Tattoo

A/N - Hoping you like it guys! thanks to misspotter94 and gleek987 for being my loyal reviewers! bit of draco/ginny stuff here, and tattoo hating, and misspotter94's idea of meeting the Weasley's... oh, and please read and review! xxx

* * *

><p>Draco's eyes fluttered open a hour later. As soon as his vision had cleared, he sat up. Ginny, spotting him from the place on the floor that she seemed intent on wearing right through to the flat below, rushed over to the sofa and started apologizing frantically.<p>

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I just meant to hex you, but I think I was just so ang- what are you doing?"

Draco, who had been leaning towards Ginny's face slowly, blinked.

"I…well, I **was** going to do this" Draco leant forward and brushed his lips lightly against hers. Ginny jumped back like she'd been bitten.

"Right, well, since your obviously okay, then I think you should leave" Ginny said, surprisingly without a blush. Draco stood up, and walked over to her. Leaning in again, this time to Ginny's ear, Draco whispered:

"Why?"

"Because, I am going to get a tattoo in ten minutes, and then I have to go make my parents be ashamed of me!" Ginny said brightly, pushing Draco away from her and in the general direction of the door, "But, I wouldn't like to be late, so tata for now!"

Striding past Draco, Ginny opened the door, gesturing for him to go through.

"Hmmm" Draco said, wandering back over to the sofa and sitting down again, "Do you know, I think I'll stay here…"

"Can for me" Ginny said shrugging, "But PanCakes might not like it, and I wont be back till tomorrow, so I'll see you then Draco!" And, grabbing her bag and coat, Ginny left, slamming the door behind her. Draco lay back on the sofa, getting comfy, and thinking about the youngest and only girl Weasley.

'_I could be here for a while…' _

The door slammed open again.

"And I'll be talking to you about those photos when I get back!" The door slammed closed. Draco smirked.

* * *

><p>A while later, Ginny appeared on her childhood home's front lawn. Smiling at the thought of what her family would look like when they saw the tattoo, she strode up to the door and knocked loudly. Molly Weasley opened the door, and, upon seeing who it waas, grinned broadly.<p>

"Ginny! Dear, do come in!"

Ginny stepped past Molly, and heard a gasp. Spinning round, Ginny asked:

"Problem Mum?"

"I…er-well-erm, someone seems to have drawn something on your back!"

"Well, yes they have, but it's a little more permanent…"

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!"

The rest of the Weasley clan, plus Harry, Hermione and Fleur - but minus Fred and George - came into the kitchen to see what was happening. As they were behind her, Molly didn't see them and carried on screaming:

"HOW DARE YOU GET A TATTOO! YOU HAVE ASHAMED THIS FAMILY ENOUGH WITH YOUR PIERCINGS! BUT THAT'S NOT ENOUGH! YOU HAVE TO GO AND DISGRACE US EVEN MORE!"

Ginny smirked.

"In case you haven't noticed Mum, I am not thirteen. I am an adult, and I can do what I like. So, if you don't mind, I think I'll go put my things in my bedroom, while you talk about me"

This little speech was said rather calmly for someone with the famous Weasley temper!

Ginny pushed past her gaping relatives and friends and made her way upstairs. As she passed the twins' old room - which had green, purple and red smoke billowing out from under the door, for some unknown reason - the door opened and two heads appeared through the multicoloured fumes.

"Oi! Ginny!" said Fred.

"Do you-" said George.

"Want us-"

"To help-"

"You with-"

"Your things?"

Ginny nodded, and the twins joined her, carrying her rather large suitcase and owl cage, which held her new owl, Calandra.

When they reached her room, Ginny and the twins went in. Fred and George sat down on her bed.

"So Ginny" said a twin (A/N - you can decide who it is!), "We couldn't help hearing that someone has a tattoo…"

"I mean, you know how our dear mother shouts so…"

"We were wondering…"

"Would you mind showing us it?" they said together.

"Sure, why not?" Ginny said, turning so they could see the tattoo that was on a small part of her lower back. Ginny was quite proud of the tattoo. It was a key, with vines twining around it, and little flowers dotted on the vines.

"It's very pretty Ginny, and I think we could get Mum to like it, you know…" said George.

Ginny's expression turned thoughtful.

"How?"

* * *

><p>AN - Bit of a cliffie! Next chappy will be Pansy and Draco in the flat, might be funny (ill probably think it is anyway :L) and a bit more of Ginny and the twins (as you can tell, Fred didn't die!) Hope you like, please review, I'll seriously be your best friend forever! Oh, and I have some questions...

1) should Charlie have died?

2) should Harry hit on Ginny?

3) should the twins have secret tattoos they reveal to Molly to get her to leave Ginny alone? Or should it just be a Fred&George prank?

4) should Pansy and Draco argue? Or just talk?

Also, if you have any other ideas that you think would be good, feel free to PM me or mention them in your review! Don't be shy!

Thanks guys,

Becca xxxx

P.S - Reviews make Draco take off his shirt... and Blaise too (yes, I know he's not in this fic, but the fanon version of him sounds hot!) lets try to get more than 1 review this time? thankyousomuch!

P.P.S - if you have any fics you think I might like, please PM me the name or mention it in your review? there are a lotta good ones out there, just wanted some recommendations if you have any :) xxxx


	5. These Hexes

A/N - sorry it's been a while, I started GCSE courses this year and I'm already swamped! Got lots of exams after the half term too, FML! Anyhoo hope you like, please R&R xxx

* * *

><p>Draco woke to the sound of screeching.<p>

"Why the fuck, Malfoy, are you sleeping on **my **sofa?"

Draco would recognize that screech anywhere.

"Hello Pansy, lovely to see you Pansy!" Draco said, somewhat sarcastically. This proved to be a mistake, as Pansy started **assaulting** him with pillows, coats, shoes, bags - basically anything she could get her hands on.

"Just how did you get in here? Tell me why I shouldn't call the Aurors!"

"Because" Draco said, nonplussed, stretching out on the sofa again, "The lovely Ginevra Weasley, who I'm guessing is your roommate, told me I could stay here".

"Hmmmpph" Pansy said "What were her exact words?"

"I believe her exact words were 'You can for me, but PanCakes' - who I'm guessing is you - 'Might not like it'".

Pansy scowled at the mention of Ginny's nickname for her.

"Fine" Pansy grumbled "You can stay until Mumbles gets back tomorrow, but you leave if either of us get fed up of you!"

"Okay"

"Why were you here anyway?"

"Well, you know **those** pictures of Ginny…" Draco started.

"Y-eee-sss" Pansy said suspiciously, deliberately drawing out her answer.

"That, well, that was me, and I sort of have some others… That might be a bit more… **revealing**" Pansy's mouth dropped open.

"That was YOU? You could have ruined both of our careers! You prick!" Draco winced as Pansy whipped out her wand, having flashbacks from his encounter with Ginny earlier.

"Affligo!" Draco flinched as the force of the hex-slap hit him. But Pansy wasn't finished. Spotting he was still sat on the sofa, she called up the perfect hex.

"Arricneo!"

"No!" Draco shouted, panicked, but it was too late. Pansy smirked as she saw Draco's face, which turned into a full-blown laughing fit as the sofa started trying to throw him off it.

"Pansy - take - the - hex - off - NOW!" Draco shouted as he flew up and down, hanging on to the sofa for dear life. But Pansy was laughing too hard to care.

Marcus Flint was outside Pansy's flat. She had left her jacket in the car - yes, Marcus did like Muggle cars, among other Muggle objects - and he thought he might as well take it back to her. After knocking a few times, Marcus walked in. He went into the living room. It was safe to say that Marcus was not expecting what he saw. Draco Malfoy, of all people, being thrown into the air by a bucking sofa, and Pansy, Marcus' girlfriend, who had just left his presence in a very dignified state, was on the floor, apoplectic with laughter. Shaking his head at the sight, Marcus dropped the jacket on the coffee table and left.

_My girlfriend's a nutter,_ Marcus thought, _I think I'll have to talk to her about just why she hexed Malfoy…_

Marcus got to his car, and relived the sight he had seen upstairs. He began to laugh uncontrollably. Tears of laughter streaming downs his face, Marcus got into his car.

_She may be a nutter, but she sure can put Malfoy in his place!_

Pansy finally stopped laughing and took the hex off the sofa. Malfoy got off the sofa cautiously. At the look on his face, Pansy began laughing again.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Draco roared. Pansy stopped. The two were silent for a few minutes, punctuated by the occasional hiccup from Pansy.

"Sorry - hic - Draco - hic - but - hic - you did - hic - ask -hic - for it -hic"

Pansy said, but the smirk proved that was fixed to her face proved she was far from apologetic. Pansy seemed to realize that Draco **really** wasn't very happy, and began to back away.

"Well, then, ummm, I think I'll go to bed now"

Turning round, and wandering back to where Draco assumed the bedrooms were, she called back: "Night!"

"Night" Draco muttered, and upon hearing the door slam, reclined on the sofa.

_Now, to plot my revenge… _Draco thought. Something dawned on him.

_And think how the bloody hell I'm supposed to explain those photos to Ginny!_

* * *

><p>AN - well, thankyou for reading, pleasepleaseplease review, next chappy i'll probs start tonight and it'll be back at the Weasleys, probably how Gred&Forge get Molly to like the tattoo, i have an idea :)

Thankyou,

Becca xxxx


	6. Those Pygmy Puffs

A/N - soo, its a little longer, and I hope you like it! got it finished finally, kept getting ideas that were nothing to do with this... i think i may have to write some oneshots or just a random multichapter just to get it our of my system... anyhoo, love it or hate it, please read and review, it'll make my day! :) xxx

* * *

><p>Ginny walked down to dinner, anticipating the lecture from her father, but looking forward to seeing what Fred and George were going to do. She sat at the table, opposite her father, an obvious invitation for Arthur to have a go at her. Surprisingly, he stayed quiet. Fred and George came and sat either side of her.<p>

"Don't worry sis-" George whispered to her.

"We've found-" Fred whispered.

"The perfect-"

"Way to-"

"Do it!"

This, naturally, made Ginny slightly more worried than she had been. After all, she **had** grown up with Fred and George. Ginny's worry must have shown on her face as Fred leant around her and said to his brother:

"You know, Forge, I don't think Ginny trusts us!"

"Well, Gred, you can see why to be honest" said George reasonably. Fred considered this.

"True, brother, true" Fred finally said, sitting back down. Molly came out of the kitchen, with several dishes and large plates levitated and following her. The dishes and plates set themselves in the middle of the table, heavily laden with food. With whispered instructions from Fred and George, Ginny took only beef, the mixed vegetables and Yorkshire Puddings. As everyone tucked in, George waited a few minutes before broaching the tabooed subject.

"Mum, you know, I really don't think you're being fair about Ginny's tattoo…"

Molly shot daggers at him.

"I do **not** want to talk about it, thank you" she said stiffly.

Fred jumped in: "But, Mum, it's really hypocritical! I mean, Bill has a tattoo, we have tattoos, Charlie has a tattoo… **you** have a tattoo… Ron and Harry have tattoos…" Fred droned on and on.

Molly spat her food out.

"What did you just say?"

"He said, 'Ron and Harry have tattoos', honestly, Mother, are you going deaf?"

"No…" Molly said, ignoring George's comment, "He said **I **have a tattoo! I don't have a tattoo!"

"You don't? What's that then?" Fred asked, looking at his mother's hand.

Molly looked down and her eyes widened.

"Wha-WHAT?" Molly's previously unblemished hand now had a small lion covering the side of it, from her wrist to the end of her little finger.

"Mum, when did you get that?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I-I don't know… and actually, when did you and Harry get tattoos?"

The two boys blinked stupidly.

"Erm-err-ummm…" They said foolishly, before excusing themselves and running out of the room.

"And, Fred and George, when did you get tattoos?"

"Mother!" Fred exclaimed.

"We've had these for ages!" George spluttered. The twins both pulled up their shirt sleeves to reveal matching griffins on their left arms.

Molly choked on a potato.

"Well, what about Bill and Charlie?" Arthur asked, oblivious to his wife's discomfort.

"Good God, Father, you know about my dragon!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, right, Bill?"

"I have werewolf on my arm, and I have Fleur's name on my wrist…" Bill said, "And Fleur has my name in the same place."

Molly was still choking on her potato. Hermione noticed this and began to slap her on the back.

"You don't have a tattoo, do you Hermione?"

"Ummm… well, I do have a small butterfly on my ankle"

At this point, Molly fainted.

"So, Ginny, I think she's going to be okay with your tattoo from now on, don't you?" Fred asked.

"Maybe, Fred, but come on before she wakes up!" Ginny beckoned for the twins to follow her into the living room.

Plopping herself down into a squashy armchair, Ginny began to laugh uncontrollably. The twins joined her. A while later, Ginny had recovered enough to ask the twins: "How did you do it?".

"It was quite simple really…" said George.

"We just put a charm on Mum so that what she would have as a tattoo…" said Fred.

"Appeared where she would want it. And we put a little potion in some foods to…"

"Well, to loosen some tongues about their tattoos!"

Ginny giggled.

"I really don't know how you do it!" she said, before enveloping the twins in a hug.

* * *

><p>Ginny was still in the living room, on her own, as the twins had gone to check on Molly. She sighed, and lounged back in the chair. Hearing footsteps she straightened up, but, recognizing the permanently messy black hair, she slid back down in the chair.<p>

"Hi Harry" Ginny said wearily.

"Oh, hi Gin…" Harry replied, seeming surprised, "I like your tattoo by the way…".

"Oh, thank you…" Ginny said, "Actually, what tattoos do you and Ron have?".

"Ummm, well, it's all Fred and George's fault! They got us drunk and told us it would be a good idea…"

"Go on" Ginny said, leaning forward interestedly.

"Well, now we both have tattoos on the left part of our chest…" Harry trailed off, and Ginny gestured for him to go on, "Of two pink and purple Pygmy Puffs…"

Harry was pretty purple himself by this time. Ginny was trying her hardest not to laugh, and failed miserably. She burst out laughing, and Harry looked at her like she had grown another head (_which was possible, what with Fred and George being my brothers_, she mused, causing another outbreak of laughter). Ginny finally regained composure and apologised to Harry.

"It's okay Ginny" said Harry, smiling in a way he probably thought was seductive, and moving closer. Ginny moved back. Harry moved closer. Ginny moved back. It went on like this for some time before Harry got fed up and lunged forward, knocking Ginny backwards on to the sofa. He also rather effectively pinned her down.

"Harry, get off!" Ginny snarled. _I'm really not in the mood for this…_

Harry leant forward to kiss her in answer. However, Ginny was stronger than Harry (no great feat, he hadn't grown much since Hogwarts) and pushed him backwards. He landed on the floor with a painful thump. Ginny leant towards him:

"Do that again, and it will be a **LOT** more painful!" she growled. Walking off upstairs, Ginny muttered "Fucking prick…"

* * *

><p>AN - so you like? done while listening to the amazing 'The Midnight Beast' who are brill,, youtube 'em :)

Please please please times about a million review?

Thankyou guyss :)

Becca xxxx


	7. That Dress

A/N- sorry it took so long! i have been ridiculously busy with school work! seriously, do they think we have nothing better to do? :L anyhoo, hope you like it, and review, they will help me through my spanish speaking exam and my english assessment tomorrow! thankyoouuuu!

* * *

><p>Ginny apparated home, appearing just outside the apartments where she lived, giggling to herself. Molly's fake tattoo had only just disappeared, and she was very, very, very angry, to say the least. Ginny had slipped away as soon as she could. Hearing faint shouting, she frowned. Ginny took the elevator up to her floor, and walked the rest of the way. As she neared her flat, the shouting got louder, and louder, and louder, until it was nearly deafening. Ginny fumbled with the door, eventually opening it into the middle of the chaos inside. Tables were overturned, as were the chairs and sofa, magazines scattered everywhere. In the midst of this, stood Pansy and Draco. Pansy appeared to be wearing a scrap of lilac material, that just covered her bra. Ginny recognised this as what used to be Pansy's favourite dress. Ginny shifted her gaze to Draco. She muffled a laugh as she took in his dishevelled appearance; hair sticking up every which way, clothes rumpled and creased. Looking up, Ginny saw that the arguing duo hadn't noticed that she was there.<p>

"CAN SOMEONE…" Ginny started, using her listen-to-me-or-I-will-hex-off-a-very-important-part-of-your-anatomy voice (tried and proven to work on Ginny's irritating but loveable brothers). She smiled in triumph when Pansy and Draco turned and stared at her. Reverting to her normal tone of voice, Ginny continued: "Please tell me what is going on?"

Pansy and Draco immediately began talking at the same time, stumbling and tripping over each other's words.

"STOP!" Ginny shouted, and the two stopped, "Right, Pansy, what happened?"

"Well, I was wearing my favourite dress, to go to work in" said Pansy, "When **Draco**, as revenge" - Pansy made air quotation marks around that word - "decided to cast a lovely spell on it, which rips it INTO TINY PIECES!"

The last part was screamed in Draco's face, and Ginny flinched.

"Now, Draco, why did you do that?" Ginny asked wearily.

"Because Pansy, last night, decided not only to hex-slap me-" Draco cut off as Ginny smothered a giggle. She gestured for him to go on. "But to make the sofa buck and rear when I was laid on it!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Pansy, why?"

"BECAUSE HE TOOK THOSE PHOTOS OF YOU!" Pansy screeched, and Ginny remembered why Draco was there in the first place.

"Oh, yes, thank you Pansy, to think I had forgotten about that…" Ginny said dangerously, glaring at Draco. Draco inwardly groaned.

"Oh, for crying out loud, can't you get over that?" he said.

Both Ginny and Pansy's eyes narrowed.

"Why would you think she could do that?" Pansy asked.

"Because I made her lifelong wish come true last night" Draco answered, rather arrogantly.

"And that would be?"

"I kissed her"

A vase smashed next to Draco's head. Pansy gaped at first him, then Ginny, then back. Finally, she just shook her head and walked out of the door.

"Whatever, I'm off to work!" Pansy shouted back over her shoulder.

"Arrogant prick" she mumbled audibly as she reached the elevator.

Draco scowled. Ginny began to shout after her:

"Pan-" Draco's hand clapped over her mouth. Ginny tried to bite him, and succeeded, but Draco's hand didn't leave her mouth. It stayed there until the elevator door closed. Ginny shook him off.

"Why did you do that? I was going to tell her that she was still wearing-"

"Yes, yes, I know, that was the point!" Draco cut in, smirking.

"Oh, more revenge?" Draco nodded and Ginny continued,

"YOU'VE LET HER GO OUT IN HER UNDERWEAR!"

* * *

><p>Wincing at the volume of Ginny's voice, but somehow still managed to look triumphant, Draco righted the sofa. Then, he threw himself on to it - gracefully, he is a Malfoy after all - hooking an arm around Ginny's waist as he went. Ginny was sent tumbling down on top of Draco, too close for comfort - well, Ginny's comfort at least. Draco was quite enjoying the feel of Ginny on top of him.<p>

"Draco…" Ginny said softly.

"Hmmm…" Draco said, simultaneously pressing his face into the junction between Ginny's neck and shoulder. Ginny gave a sharp intake of breath. Quickly, Ginny spoke again.

"Get the **fuck** away from me, Malfoy" She said with vehemence.

"I can't move, can I?" Draco said haughtily. Ginny looked abashed and stood from the sofa, and, turning a chair over and sitting down.

"Anyway, Draco" Ginny said, eyes narrowing, "Shall I listen as you try and explain those photos?"

Draco blinked, mind working fast to try and find a plausible explanation. Figuring that the truth might help him, Draco spoke:

"Ummm… erm, well, I needed another good photo op, I needed the money!"

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Yep, course you did, you're a **Malfoy** for God's sake!"

"You know my father disowned me!" Draco was irritated. He didn't like to talk about **that** part of his life.

"Oh…" Ginny remembered the story that was in the 'Daily Prophet', "It was something about that you had your Dark Mark removed wasn't it?"

"Yes…"

"Anyway, Draco, why did you tell me about the photos now?" Ginny said, seeing Draco was getting uncomfortable, "What do you want?"

"What? I told you because I felt bad! I don't want anything!" Draco exclaimed.

"Oh, give it a rest Malfoy, **what do you want**? Are you trying to blackmail me?" Ginny spoke suspiciously.

"No! I just wanted you to know!"

"Can I have them then?"

"I wouldn't quite go that far…" Draco said cheekily. Ginny saw something in Draco's face, and she wasn't happy about it.

"Urrgghh! Keep them! I don't want to detract from your wanking material!"

Draco's eyes widened.

"No! That's not what I meant! I was joking! **Joking**!" Ginny's eyebrows hit her hairline, and Draco continued, "How can I get you to believe me?"

"Give me the photos! Or at least show me them!" Ginny added as she saw Draco shake his head.

"I'll show you them another day" Draco said, getting up and stretching, back to his arrogant ways. Ginny snorted.

"Why not now?"

"Because I can't be bothered to go home right now" Draco answered, walking into Ginny and Pansy's small kitchen. Ginny followed him.

"Actually, when **are** you going to go home?

Draco shrugged, leaning against the sink, "When I feel like it". Ginny wandered over to him, and asked:

"When will you feel like it?"

"I don't know, maybe after I've done this again…" Draco trailed off, eyes roaming over Ginny's body, unknown to her. Ginny frowned.

"Done what ag-" Draco's mouth swallowed the rest of her answer.

* * *

><p>AN - hope you like, not sure when the next chappy will be up :)

pleasepleaseplease review!

Becca xxxx

P.S - Its my birthday in like 10 days! how excited am I? xxx


	8. This Couple

A/N- so this is the last chapter! Please R&R and hope you enjoy :) also, I'll be taking requests because I have no ideas for stories. I'll probably be doing loads of challenges as well :L

* * *

><p>There was an audible <em>'<em>_**crack!**__'_ as Pansy apparated home. Landing at the Apparation Point outside her flat, she grumbled as she called the elevator. Pansy had never been so embarrassed, turning up at work in practically her underwear. _I can't __**believe **__Ginny didn't tell me!_ Which reminded her, she had to have a little chat with the littlest Weasley. The elevator doors opened and she stepped inside. Soon, Pansy was outside her flat. Unlocking the door, she entered and looked round. Ginny seemed to have repaired the damage Pansy and Draco's fight had caused earlier. Which asked the question, where **was** Ginny? Shrugging and coming to the conclusion she must've gone out, Pansy went to her bedroom and started to get ready for her date with Marcus.

* * *

><p>Pansy was getting annoyed. Her flatmate had 'borrowed' one of her dresses a few weeks back, and Pansy still hadn't gotten it back. It just so happened that the dress was the dress that Pansy wanted to wear out tonight. Wearing her bathrobe, Pansy wandered over to Ginny's room, wanting to collect her dress. Opening the door, she saw something she didn't want to see. A very naked Draco Malfoy. An also very naked Ginny Weasley. In bed. <strong>Together<strong>. Too disturbed to speak, Pansy shut the door and **ran** back to her room. _I'll find something else to wear!_

* * *

><p>Glancing at the clock, Pansy saw she had an hour or so before Marcus came to pick her up. Since she was ready - and still scarred for life from the scene in Ginny's room - Pansy decided she wanted, no, <strong>needed<strong> some chocolate. Finding none in her room, she recalled that Ginny had a stash in the kitchen. Stealing a bar, Pansy sat on the sofa and turned on the TV. Not even five minutes later, Ron fell out of the fireplace. _For God's sake, _thought Pansy, _Hang on…_

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Bedroom" Pansy smirked, going to hide in the kitchen as Ron walked towards Ginny's room.

_Five, four, three, two…_ Pansy smiled triumphantly as she heard Ron's shout of:

"BLOODY **HELL**!" and Ginny and Draco's yells, accompanied by a _'__**thump**__' _that Pansy presumed was Ginny and Malfoy falling off the bed. _Ahh, the perfect revenge… I'm just so evil! Muhahahahahahahaha! _

Warm arms snaked around her waist, and someone whispered in her ear:

"Why are you laughing evilly?"

Twisting round, Pansy saw Marcus.

"You so don't want to know!" she said, smirking.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you" said Marcus.

"Hmmmm?" Pansy kissed Marcus' neck softly.

"Why did you charm the sofa to try and throw Draco off it?"

"I-" Pansy was cut off by Ginny and Ron starting a shouting match.

"WHY DID YOU EVEN COME IN?" Ginny screeched.

"I NEEDED TO BLOODY TALK TO YOU! I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO BE IN BED WITH MALFOY!"

"WELL KNOCK NEXT TIME!"

"NEXT TIME?" Ron roared, "THERE WON'T BE A BLOODY NEXT TIME!"

"UGGH, GO **AWAY** RONALD! GO HOME!"

"FINE!" Ron stomped past the kitchen, and Pansy smirked, _Pissed off Ron and got my revenge on Ginny! I'm so mean…_

"Why are you cackling again?" Marcus asked, slightly scared for his girlfriend's sanity.

Ginny poked her head through the door.

"Are you going out?" she asked shortly. Pansy could see Draco's still faintly fearful face in the hallway.

"Yes, but Gin-"

"Okay, bye!" Ginny called, dragging Draco down the hall back to her room, "Oh, and, Pansy?"

"Yes?"

"Please keep my family out of my room in future!" The door to Ginny's room slammed with a resounding _'__**smack!**__'_

* * *

><p>AN- Hope you enjoyed it! It's not that long, but I think it turned out okay? Please review, and PM me with any requests you might have :) FINALLY FINISHED!

Thanks for reading (now go R&R my other fics! :L)

Becca xxx

P.S - Merry Christmas guys :))


End file.
